Solace
by LockBox22
Summary: Tag to the episode 'Dead Reckoning' 6x04. Flack alone in the bar, drinking. Spoiler Alert! One-Shot, Complete.


CSI NY: Solace

Written By LockBox22

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. I only own the original storyline, plot and any original characters.

o0o

The bar was dark and filled with noise; just the way he liked it. The woman sitting a few stools over from him was flirting with the bartender. He didn't care though as his mind flashed back to earlier that day. The knife brandished at him, his finger; frozen on the trigger. The flashback of Jess.

He flicked away the cap and picked up the bottle again. Don let the noise wash over him as he raised the bottle as another memory jumped to the surface. He started as a female hand pushed the bottle down.

"Whoa! You don't want to drink too much of that this late." A female voice told him as a jean clad hip leaned into the counter beside him, hand still on his bottle of beer.

Flack looked up; annoyed and quite ready to tell the woman he wasn't interested in company, but anything he was going to say vanished as he recognized the woman. He mustered up a smile as he greeted her. "Well look who it is. Jennifer Walker."

"Donald Flack." Jennifer replied smiling as she removed her hand from his drink.

Flack set his bottle on the counter and got up from his seat. "Give me hug." He ordered, motioning her over.

Jennifer grinned as she slipped easily into his arms, head barely reaching his shoulder. "Missed you too." She told him, drawing back.

"What brings you to to New York?" Don asked, sitting back down.

"Just visiting the folks." Jennifer answered taking the seat next to him. "I don't get up here as much as I should or at least that's what Mom says."

"I can imagine." Don replied. He took a moment to look at her. "You look good."

"Thanks." Jennifer said. She grinned. "Rich takes good care of me."

"How is the Special Forces captain?" Don asked, taking another sip of his beer. "Still saving the world on a daily basis?"

"Weekly now." Jennifer deadpanned. "He has a wife after all." She hesitated for a moment. "And a kid."

Don set his bottle down harder then he intended. "Congratulations!" He exclaimed, managing not to sound too surprised. "How far along are you?"

"Three months." Jennifer replied. She was beaming now. "We haven't told very many people."

"Wow." Don exclaimed again, taking another sip from the bottle. There was silence for a minute as they both got lost in their thoughts.

"I heard about Angell." Jennifer said finally. Her voice was soft, cautious.

Don raised an eyebrow. "Word gets around." He said, turning away from her.

"Well, once in the NYPD, always in the NYPD." Jennifer said trying to joke. Her tone become serious. "How are you doing?"

"Good. I'm doing good." Don said taking another drink. "You want anything?" He asked changing to subject. "I'm paying."

"Thanks for the offer, but no." Jennifer said. "I..."

Don waved her next comment away. "Sorry, I shouldn't have offered."

They made an effort to catch up on the past few years and Don had a couple more drinks. He noticed the concerned look in Jennifer's eyes, but ignored it. He was a grown man and could look after himself.

Several hours later, they left the bar. Don stumbled a little over the steps to street level. Alcohol and barely any sleep made for a bad combination. He didn't want to sleep, because then the nightmares started.

Jennifer caught his arm. "No way are you driving like this." She said firmly, her voice laced with concern.

"I'm fine." Don said trying to convince her as well as himself. He was having a hard time keeping his eyes open.

"No, you're not." Jennifer shot back. "You're tired, and possibly drunk. I'll drive you home. Come on."

Don tried to protest, but Jennifer was animate.

"What kind of friend would I be if I let your drive drunk?" She asked helping him over to her car.

"Same place?" She asked starting the engine.

Don nodded and closing his eyes, leaned back against to headrest. She was right. He wouldn't have made it home.

Once the car stopped, Don jerked awake. He had fallen asleep. He was still fuzzy headed as Jennifer helped him out of the car. Somehow, she got him up the three flights of stairs to his apartment and into bed.

As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was asleep again.

Jennifer pulled off his shoes and left Don sprawled on the bed. She could have woken him once they were in the door and made him undress, but Don needed sleep. That was partly the reason her dad has called her. Softly, she closed the door behind her.

o0o

Later, noises woke Jennifer. She had decided to camp put on Don's couch for the night. Concerned that he was being sick or worse, Jennifer got up and went to the bedroom door. She caught sight of the clock; it was just after four in the morning.

Opening it, she saw that Don was still asleep. He was having a nightmare. Concern for her friend, clouded her judgement and Jennifer did something stupid. Bending over Don, she shook him to wake him up.

Don's hand flung out and caught her across the face. Her lip caught on her teeth and cut it. She stumbled back, hand flinging out and catching the dresser, saving her from falling to the floor. She didn't even cry out, she was so shocked.

Don woke when his hand hit something hard. His head was still fuzzy with sleep and alcohol and for a moment, he thought he saw Jess clad in his NYPD sweatshirt and her dark hair pulled into a loose ponytail standing at his bedside.

Then the night before came rushing back to him and he realized what had happened. He threw the blankets off and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"Jen, I…" He started.

Jennifer held out a hand, stopping him from getting up. Don didn't move. He had seen that look before; she didn't want him anywhere near her.

"No. it's my fault." Jennifer told him, dabbing at blood on her lip with the back of her hand. "I'll give you a minute." She left, closing the door behind her.

Don sat on the edge of the bed and held his head in his hands. Regret stabbed at him; that was not the way he had wanted the night to have gone. To boot, he had one hell of a headache. Good thing he was off duty today.

Getting up, he went to the door and opened it, hearing the sound of the coffee maker starting up. Feeling like a ghost in his own house, Don went into the washroom and started the shower, hoping the hot water would wake him up enough to function. By the time, Don came out of the bathroom, the coffee was ready.

Jennifer stood at the counter, pouring the coffee as he walked in. She turned around at the sound of his footsteps, coffeepot in hand. With her free hand she pointed to the table. "Sit." She ordered.

Don did as he was ordered. "Jen, I..." He started to apologize.

"Stop." Jennifer told him, walking over to the table. "It wasn't your fault; I forgive you. Stop beating yourself up." She set a steaming cup in front of him and then handed Don a bottle of aspirin.

"For your headache." She told him simply, sitting down across from him.

Don was touched by her kindness. She didn't need to be here, she should be with her parents, her husband. He frowned. Wait a minute…..

"Don't you have a flight to catch?" He asked taking a sip of the coffee.

Jennifer shrugged. "I decided to stay a few more days." She replied. "The job can wait another day." She pointed a finger at him. "You, on the other hand, can't."

Don took another sip of the coffee, enjoying the warm caffeine and sugar.

"Wanna talk?" Jennifer asked softly a few minutes later.

Don set down the coffee, debating how much he really wanted to say. The usual 'I'm fine' answer came to mind, but somehow he knew that it wouldn't satisfy his friend. There was the quick answer he would give to his mom or Mac when he asked but again, he knew it wasn't enough.

And before he knew what he was doing, he started to tell the entire story to Jennifer, leaving nothing out. Everything came pouring out of him, the incident yesterday, the nightmares; everything. It was exactly what he needed.

_Fini_


End file.
